Black Coffee
by calla lilly rose
Summary: Darry and Sodapop both need answers in order to solve their biggest problem. Someone is hiding the truth and solutions don't always fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All credit and characters go to SE Hinton.

Black Coffee

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Mr. Curtis, I can't help you." The officer across from him shuffled through disheveled stacks of forms and reports littering his desk, whichever one he wanted obviously lost in the mix. "We're still interviewing other witnesses involved from that night. Until the investigation is complete, there's nothing more I can say."

Admittedly, Darry didn't really expect a lot of progress since his last trip to the precinct two days ago, but he had to make sure that the search hadn't ground to a halt either. He looked at the officer, Officer Martin per his name tag, and wondered if he even cared at all that two kids from the poorer East side had vanished after that Soc got killed in the park or if he'd already put a "guilty" stamp on Ponyboy and Johnny's file and had moved on to other things.

So far he'd only gotten mumblings of "we don't know" and "haven't heard anything" from everyone he'd asked, ranging from the neighbors on his block to the hoods milling about on the streets. Desperation even led him to start asking the homeless stretched out in alleyways, but their answers, when they gave any, were always the same. Simply put, no one had seen Ponyboy or Johnny. Worse, not many seemed to care.

To those who didn't know the kids, they were just two more runaway JD's. Few even bothered to look at the faded school pictures Darry'd held out. Still, he refused to give up hope. At least the gang was still searching; still checking the train and bus stations, breaking into abandoned buildings, scouring homeless shelters, and calling hospitals for kids with no names who might fit their descriptions. They were _somewhere_ , after all.

"This is my brother I'm talking about. Him and Johnny are just kids..." Darry could read the boredom in the officer's face. He wiped his hands nervously on his jeans and started to get up. "If anything changes, will you please call me? You have my number, right? It's 918-"

"We have it, Mr. Curtis," Officer Martin interrupted with finality, looking slightly annoyed. "We'll call you."

That was that. Darry turned and headed out, weaving his way through the corridors of the precinct. People hustled by him, some coming, others going, some in handcuffs with escorts leading the way. The exit doors were nearby and as Darry turned the last corner he suddenly stopped. Ahead of him, also leaving, was a gangly Soc teenager, vaguely familiar from the grainy photos in the newspaper about the murder. He watched as the teenager crossed the street and headed into the corner coffee shop. Suddenly he had a craving for something to snack on as well.

"Sit wherever you like," the waitress called absentmindedly from behind the counter. He did just that, sliding into a booth already occupied by the Soc. The look of shock, fear and fury suddenly swirled together behind the Soc's eyes as he stared back at Darry's icy gaze. The Soc was no match and they both knew it, Darry was bigger and brawnier and any action would be over quick. The Soc made a move to leave but Darry suddenly put his boot up on the seat, blocking him in. The Soc glared.

"Whadda you want?"

"What can I get you boys?" the waitress cheerfully asked as she made her way over, unaware of any grievance as she approached her newest customer.

"Coffee, black," Darry answered, his boot still visible but now off the seat. A forced friendliness came out in his voice. "And my friend here, what was it you wanted?"

The Soc stared a moment at Darry. "Coke," he answered.

The waitress looked at both of them, sizing them up. "We don't want any trouble here, you gentlemen got that?"

"No trouble intended, miss," Darry replied. The soc said nothing. The waitress gave them both another once-over then disappeared behind the counter.

"You got nerve, what with the cops right next door."

Darry looked out the window at the station. "Only two types of people have no fear of the cops, honest... and desperate." If it had been any other time, he'd have found some humor in watching the Soc turn pale just then. "Relax, like I told her, I don't want trouble."

"Then what do you want?"

"Answers. I saw your picture in the paper, you were there that night. What happened to those kids?"

"Why don't you ask the fuzz instead," he retorted, looking around as if searching for someone.

"I have. I don't want that bullshit half story you and your buddies were feeding them to keep your necks out of jail," he improvised, "I want the truth. And knock that off. No one is here to help you. It's just you and me and all I want are answers."

The waitress came back, drinks in hand. "You two sure you're okay?" she hesitated, feeling the tension between them.

Darry nodded, adding a packet of creamer and stirring it slowly. "Yes, thanks."

The other teenager blinked, reaching for a straw to stick into his cup. She turned and left them, still not convinced at their motives but glad the police were mere yards away if necessary.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"No, you don't. But you will."

"Just how do you propose to make me?"

Darry smirked at the Soc as he sat taller, his size answering the Soc's question. "What happened to those kids?" he repeated softer this time as he took a sip of his coffee, finding it too bitter.

"I don't know."

"Bull. You were there."

"I'm telling you, I don't know."

"Too drunk to remember beating up two kids half your size?" Darry mocked. "I thought you lived for that."

The Soc stared hard at his glass, watching condensation descend in a slow zigzag along the glass.

"What happened? Just tell me. You think those kids don't have families who are searching for them?"

"What about Bob? He was my friend, my buddy. Now he's dead. He had a family too. He didn't do anything to deserve getting killed, especially not by that grease."

"Who attacked whom that night? I doubt those kids would've fought unless they had to."

"We just wanted to teach 'em not to come on to our girls. The rest was their fault."

Darry paused, adding a spoonful of sugar to his coffee. The slight shaking of the Soc's hand was nearly imperceptible but Darry still noticed. He tried the sweetened coffee, still not liking the taste.

"Are those missing kids dead too?" he asked softly with the cup still hovering motionless at his lips.

"How would I know?"

"You were there."

"And like I said, I don't remember! Not much anyway... Jesus, those stupid grease kids!"

"Well what you do remember?" Darry demanded, his voice low. Dangerous. "Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have friends you don't want to meet and I'm not some easy 14 year old greaser you can terrorize. Now tell me what you know."

The soc blinked, trapped with no backup. "This was all Bob's idea - find the kids, work them over, let them know not to mess with our girls. Simple. Then that shit spit at Bob and it all went to hell real quick."

Darry stared at him, waiting, coffee forgotten. "They split up, making it easier on us. We worked them over then Bob screamed … I turned and saw the other kid standing behind him, his blade in his hand. Man his eyes were wild..." The Soc didn't blink. Darry recognized that far off look, the same as the one Ponyboy has when he's so absorbed in a book that the present disappears.

"Where was the other kid?" he asked carefully, his voice bone dry and hoping the Soc didn't notice.

"Huh?"

"The other kid. One had the knife, where was the other one?"

The Soc pursed his lip together and fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers. "In the fountain," he muttered.

"The fountain?"

"Yeah, two of us were trying to hold him down in the fountain while Bob and David worked him over. Wasn't easy ... kid was like a fish, stronger than what I took him for."

"You mean you held him down _in the water_ while you beat him? Why-" A furious rage once locked within Darry began to emerge as the images of what the Soc was saying materialized in his mind. This attack was far outside the norm for Soc cruelty. No wonder one of the boys was forced into pulling their blade.

"I don't know, man!" the Soc blurted a bit too loudly. The waitresses turned in their direction but didn't approach, instead leaning into each other to whisper their disapproving opinions. Darry, forced to look natural, nodded an apologetic glance their way and the waitresses returned to their business. "Bob told us to. It was his idea, we were just following along. Stupid kid shouldn't have spit on us."

"What happened next?"

"I don't know, man. It's a blur. Blood seemed to be everywhere. Bob didn't get up and we took off, jumping in our cars and getting the hell out of there."

"And the kid in the fountain?"

"What about him?" the Soc hissed. "I already told the fuzz and now you, I don't know! We split! The end! Why does everyone care so much about what happened to those stupid kids? It was Bob who died!" The Soc slurped his Coke quickly until there wasn't anything left in the glass but ice. He started to get up but Darry still had a few more questions.

"Wait. Was he at least out of the fountain when you guys left?"

"I don't know. I guess so. Maybe." He wanted to leave, that was clear. "All I knew was I didn't want that kid putting a blade in me too, so I ran."

"Which kid had the blade?"

"What?"

"Which kid had the blade? Do you remember?"

"Look pal, we didn't exactly square off with introductions. The mouthy one was the kid Bob had the beef with, talking to our girls like that. No one expected the quiet one to have a blade, let alone use it."

Darry was going to ask more but the bell over the diner door chimed as a new customer entered. Darry looked up and saw the waitress talking to him just as they looked over in their direction. His heart sank as Officer Martin made his way over. He still had questions but the Soc saw his opportunity and bolted out before anyone could stop him.

"Mr. Curtis, I told you I'd call if we heard anything." Officer Martin didn't hide his disdain at all. "But if I hear that you're tampering with witnesses, I'll make sure -"

"Witnesses? Nothing of the sort, officer. Just stopped in for coffee before heading back home and happened to see someone I thought I went to school with. Turns out he just resembles a buddy of mine." Darry got up and took a couple of quarters out of his pocket to pay the tab having noticed the Soc skipped out on his bill. "My mistake. Have a good day, officer." He handed the waitress the money as he passed by the counter, not waiting around for Officer Martin to find something else to question him about. He'd had enough of questions for the day, the answers already too much to process.

Darry started his truck and pulled out, heading for the highway and the long ride home.

Thanks for reading,

Sorry for typo's.

Calla Lilly Rose

PS, Chapter 2 to come later...


	2. Chapter 2

Black Coffee

Chapter 2

Disclaimer, all credit goes to SE Hinton.

Darry's jaw hurt from clenching his teeth, something he'd just realized he'd been doing since leaving the diner. The cops, despite promising him updates, weren't actually telling him anything and the realization of this infuriated him. The only significant information he'd managed to get ironically came from one of the very Soc's who'd attacked the kids that night. _"Hold him down in the fountain..." "...like a fish..." "...worked him over..."_ He was certain the punk didn't even realize who he was, taking him for just another dumb grease from the east.

Only this particular grease happened to be Darry.

As he drove, the Soc's words looped endlessly in his mind creating sickening images of an attack that was mostly incomprehensible to him. This wasn't the usual Soc-on- grease fight; what that Soc described was savage, brutal. Multiple Soc's attacking a defenseless kid half their size while holding him down in freezing water? Were they intentionally trying to scare him to death like they had Johnny, or actually drown the life out of him? The punk Soc didn't say much about Johnny which made him wonder, how bad of a beating did he take before pulling his blade became his only choice?

There was already talk of a rumble sometime soon but the details were sketchy. A year ago he would've left the fighting to others who'd had too much anger and nothing better to do. He's twenty, managing a household, raising his brothers the best he can, and holding down two jobs. Too old, too tired and too busy for needless fighting; it served no purpose, at least until now. All that changed when they attacked his family. Now it was personal. Whenever that fight happens, he's going to be there.

"Sodapop, you home?" The back door was open but the morning dishes were still in the sink, untouched. "Soda? Where are you?" he called as he turned on the tap and added detergent.

"Out here," came a soft reply from the back porch.

Sodapop sat on the back steps, lit cigarette in hand and a wad of tissues at his side. He turned off the faucet and joined him on the step, brushing away fallen acorns as he sat down. "Lets have it, what's happened now? You find out anything new on Ponyboy?"

He didn't look at him or answer, but Darry saw his chin quiver and his eyes were slightly pink.

"You lost your job?" They'd both taken time off that week. Neither boss was especially happy about it but at least Darry's hadn't threatened to fire him. Had Sodapop's?

"No, I ain't fired."

"Then what is it?"

"You got Momma's rings put up somewhere?"

"Yeah, I took care of all that after the funerals. Why?"

"Umm, Sandy's..."

He didn't finish. Darry's heart sank as Sodapop winced and a tear fell.

"God, Soda, you sure?" he asked carefully.

Sodapop nodded, wiping his nose on more tissue and took a drag on his smoke. "She told me."

"Damn it Sodapop, I thought you were being careful."

"We were!" he answered plaintively. "I swear Darry, she told me she was on the pill and I used a rubber every time!"

"Obviously not," he retorted as he flung an acorn off the porch.

"I did!" he insisted as he ground the spent smoke on the step. "I don't care if you don't believe me." He fell silent again then reached for another tissue. "I wish you would though. I don't lie to you." He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them, saying nothing more as hidden tears fell onto his jeans.

"Are you absolutely positive you were protected?"

"Yes, Darry, I'm positive! God, I ain't good at remembering a lot of things, but I remember that much." He sat up and blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "It just doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't?"

"The timing! She told me she was on the rag like three months ago. We haven't made out or nothing since then."

"You sure about that? That's a long drought, even for you."

"I ain't no necrophiliac."

Darry sputtered a laugh. "God, I hope not. I think you mean 'nymphomaniac'."

Sodapop sniffled. "Huh?"

He tossed another acorn off the porch. "I'll explain later. What were you saying about the timing? She was on the rag three months ago?"

"Yeah, her being on that is both disgusting and a real mood killer, and that was three months ago. Then her and her family went out of town to visit relatives and she was sick last month. Other than that she's either been busy or I've had to work. We've been out on dates, sure, but we ain't had time to get, you know, personal, since summer. But I swear, when we were together, I used a rubber. I wish you'd believe me."

Darry thought this over in his head. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody. Just you now."

"The guys? Not even Steve?"

"No. Not yet."

"You seriously didn't tell Steve?"

"I ain't had time, she only told me today."

"Do yourself a favor, little buddy, and don't tell him. Not yet. How's her parents taking this?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if they know, she didn't tell me." He got off the porch and walked aimlessly around the yard. To Darry it was like watching a lost ship floundering at sea. No direction, no wind in his sail, and so not like Sodapop. Finally he turned to him again. "So like I was asking, you got Mom's rings somewhere?"

Angry and frustrated, he gripped the deck boards. Sodapop was not going to be dissuaded, as stubborn as Ponyboy when he wants to be. "You're seriously still gonna ask her to marry you?"

Sodapop seethed. "Of course I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Didn't I go over this? She's pregnant with my kid. What choice do I have?"

"You're sixteen. She's what? Fifteen? It might not even be your kid if what you're telling me is true. Ever think of that?"

Soda glared at him. "Damn it Darry, it's mine! Has to be! I love her! Hell, I already told Ponyboy I planned to marry her! This just... puts it sooner than I expected. She wouldn't do this to me, to us!"

"Lordy Sodapop! Wedding plans and now a baby carriage? Okay then, where do you plan to live? You're too young to be on your own and you can't bring a wife and baby here, even if it is yours, not with the custody agreement I've got. Hell, I don't even know if I'll be able to keep custody at this point. First Ponyboy and now this?"

"Look, I'll figure this out. I'll marry Sandy, we'll find Ponyboy and Johnny and then get the custody problems fixed. Somehow ... somehow it's got to work out." He turned to his brother. "I'm sorry, Dar. I really am." His eyes were still bloodshot but the tears had stopped. He'd made up his mind on what he was going to do and Darry knew there was no changing his mind, at least not now.

Sodapop walked over to the oak tree branch where Ponyboy would wile away the summer hours. The bark was gone in that spot, worn away from him laying on the branch, reading books or napping. Sodapop reached for it, letting his fingers trail along the smooth bark. For a moment they both longed for the simple days when things made sense and problems were easy to fix. Suddenly he balled his fist and hit it. Darry was there before the second swing.

"Okay, enough. Easy, Sodapop. Breaking your hand won't help."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," his voice squeaked, breaking again before being pulled back in control.

"I know."

"I still have to ask her."

"Come on, I'll get the box."

!

Darry looked over as Sodapop held their mother's ring in his hand. He'd given him a choice of two rings, surprised that he took the smaller one. He gave no reason for his selection nor did Darry ask. Darry'd put on a nicer shirt and Sodapop changed clothes too before they climbed in the truck for the drive over. Aside from getting directions from Soda, neither spoke. Darry glanced over a few times to make sure he was okay, relived at least that the tears had stopped.

"That it?" he asked as he pulled up at the simple, two story house.

A smile came over Sodapop's face. "Yep." He looked back at Darry.

"What? You want me to go with you?" Teased Darry. "This is your proposal, remember, not mine."

Sodapop chuckled, nodding. "Thanks." He got out and headed up the walk. He didn't have far to go. The door opened and Sandy's father, a tall, thin man with a receding hairline stepped out. One look and Darry already knew, she'd told them her news. He got out and waited by the truck, visible but out of the way.

"Sandra isn't available, Sodapop."

"Is she okay, sir?"

"You need to go on and go home."

"If I could just explain..."

In the shadows of the doorway behind him stepped a woman Darry assumed to be his wife.

"You have no right to be here-"

"Please, sir, I know she's young, but I'd like your permission to marry Sandy -"

"My _permission_?" His voice bellowed as he took a step closer to Sodapop. Darry mirrored the man's movement, closing the gap between him and Sodapop. "You disgusting piece of filth! How dare you stand there and ask permission to do anything with my daughter, now that you've ruined her!"

"Jim, _please,_ the neighbors..." shushed the woman from the doorway behind him.

Sodapop didn't move but Darry'd noticed he'd paled considerably. Still, he had to give Soda some credit, he wasn't giving up.

"I'd like to make things right, sir. I have a job, I'll get another, too."

"Get ten jobs for all I care! You'll never have a future, and now you've taken her future away too! Leave!"

"I love her, here, I even have a ring..." He held out the ring to show him but as he did so her father smacked Soda's hand and the ring disappeared in the air. At that point several things happened all at once. Darry took the remaining strides necessary to protect Sodapop while his wife and Sandy ran to the man.

"Jim, stop!" exclaimed the wife.

"Daddy, wait!" cried Sandy as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't lay a hand on him," shouted Darry.

"Get off my property!" bellowed her dad as he tried to wrench his arm free from Sandy.

"Dad, don't... it wasn't Sodapop," sobbed Sandy as she held her father's hand back. "He's not the father! Please Dad... stop!"

Everyone stopped as they all looked at Sandy.

"I'm sorry, Sodapop. Mom, Dad... I'm sorry, but Sodapop … it wasn't him, he isn't the father."

"It isn't mine?" Soda repeated in disbelief.

"You're lying!" her father whispered dangerously, his voice more a snarl.

"Jim! Sandra, lets go inside, we'll discuss this _inside_." She pulled on her husband's arm but he turned back to Sodapop.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get. Off. My. Property!"

"Sodapop, come on." Darry tugged on Soda's arm, finally uprooting him from the spot. He led him to the truck where Sodapop slid in without a word, still too dazed at the revelation. He said nothing as Darry drove, not even mentioning the lost ring. He kept his face planted out the passenger window but Darry knew he wasn't looking at the scenery. Sodapop finally had to accept what he secretly already knew and what Darry had quickly figured out, that Sandy had her period, went on vacation, then was sick. But she wasn't sick, she was pregnant -with some other guys kid.

"You okay Pepsi?"

He didn't answer, just nodded his head.

"Want to go home?"

"No."

"Want to ride around?"

He wordlessly shook his head. Darry headed off toward the ribbon, eventually blending in with all the other vehicles riding the same strip to nowhere. An hour went by, then two, both spent in silence. The sun was setting when Darry, his stomach gurgling from hunger, pulled into a burger joint. He paused to watch the light fade behind the clouds until it was gone, wondering if Ponyboy was watching it too, wherever he was.

"How could she?" Soda suddenly asked, breaking his silence at last.

"Don't know, little buddy."

"I was faithful to her, you dig?"

"Yeah."

"She really went behind my back then? Seeing someone else?"

"Pepsi, this kid isn't yours." He reached over and pushed the order button signaling someone to come over.

"But-"

"Whether it was a one time stand or she was two timing you, she wasn't faithful. Nor was she on the pill."

"Hey guys, what can I get ya?" asked the blond haired car-hop with too much make-up who had appeared at Darry's door.

"Two burgers, fries and some drinks, please," Darry answered. She wrote it down and skated away.

"She told me she was."

"She lied," Darry answered, rather bluntly.

Heartache stared out from behind Sodapop's eyes. "I still love her."

"I know." Soda's pained expression stopped Darry from saying anything more. The food arrived and Darry wordlessly headed home.

!

Thanks for reading, sorry for typos.

Calla Lilly Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Black Coffee

Chapter 3

 _Damn it_ , Darry thought as he pulled his ailing truck into the service station. _Another day shot to hell._ His plans to scour the southern part of the city were ruined when his boss called early this morning. Even though he'd been given the day off, two other roofers called out sick and the boss had no choice but to call him back to the job. The boss's sympathies end when the job contract requires men to work.

Sodapop also went in which, in Darry's mind, was the best thing for him. He'd listened for over an hour last night as Sodapop's muffled sobs were the only sounds to break the dark silence. He'd hoped that a few hours of fill ups and tune ups would ease his brother's agony, at least for a while. Plus, Steve was scheduled to go in after school, the one bright spot he knew Sodapop would look forward to.

Right then, however, he wished he'd had one of them with him. That morning the truck responded sluggishly, forcing Darry to push the engine the whole way to work. That evening it had its revenge as he felt something pop forcing him to limp along side roads at a snails pace. Despite hoping he could make it home he was at least relieved he'd made it back to familiar turf of the east side. The first service station he saw, ironically, was a DX. It wasn't Sodapop's station but it would do.

"Help you, sir?" asked the mechanic, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Can I use your phone?"

The man jutted his chin over his shoulder. "Sure, it's in the office, help yourself. Want me to take a look?"

Darry shook his head. "Thanks, no. I don't want to trouble you with it."

"Curtis, right? Danny Curtis?"

"It's Darry, but yeah. Why? Have we met?"

The man walked him to the office. "No, not really. Steve Randle came by, making the station rounds asking about his missing buddies. Showed some pictures. They show up yet?"

"No," he sighed, "not yet."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out. Let me know if I can do something 'bout your truck."

The mechanic went back to his work as he dialed Soda's station. Steve answered. As Darry told him about the truck he noticed Johnny's and Ponyboy's pictures by the register. Steve must have brought them.

" _I'll be there in an hour or so to tow you out. Can't get there sooner, got two cars on the lifts now. Sorry man. Sounds like a broken belt, easy enough fix once I get it here."_

"Yeah but I can't wait. I'm gonna head out. Find me at home and let me know the damage."

" _No problem."_

He told the mechanic he was leaving his truck there for a tow and headed out on foot. He was only a few miles from home, easy enough. Along the way he checked stores and alleys for familiar faces, always searching, never finding. The hopelessness weighed him down.

"What's up, Grease?"

Darry looked around. "Hey Dallas, ain't you a little far from home?"

"Ain't got no wheels yet. What about you?"

"Truck broke down. Steve'll come get it later."

"What, don't tell the the great Darry can't do auto mechanics!" Dally teased.

"I left those tools in my other belt."

"They gonna be able to fix it today?"

"They'd better." Darry answered with finality. Dally didn't push the issue further. The strain was obvious. Darry suddenly stopped, concentrating..."You hear that?"

Dally looked around, straining to hear whatever Darry heard. Faintly, just over the usual street noise, he heard it... someone somewhere was in trouble.

"Pone..." Darry whispered as he took off in a dead run toward the noise. It was coming from a nearby alley.

"Two!" Dally counted aloud as they rounded the alley. Two Soc's had Two-Bit cornered but even outnumbered the fighting wasn't all one sided. Two-Bit was landing as many punches as they were and every time they seemed to have him pinned he'd simply twist free. Darry grabbed the bigger one from behind, knocking him off his feet. A steady stream of swearing matching the punches from both sides. It was over quickly though, the Soc's running to their car, leaving skid marks as they pealed away.

"Thanks!" Two-Bit smiled, breathless.

"Where'd you find your friends?" Dally asked.

"I didn't know I had company until I tried to cut through this here alley. Wouldn't have taken it if I'd known they'd wanted to dance. Still," he said, stretching his back, laughing, "all in all, not too bad a show, eh?"

"I've seen better."

"You know they'll be back, next time with backup," muttered Darry, his frustration mounting. "So unless you want another round with more of their friends, let's go."

Darry kept silent the rest of the way home, listening off and on to his buddies as they cracked dirty jokes at some Soc's expense. His mind was otherwise preoccupied with what the Soc told him yesterday, about the park, the fountain. Something else was nagging at him, something he didn't want to consider. Not yet anyway. Not yet.

The guys were smart enough to leave him alone.

#

"So, where's brother number two?" Dally asked as he sat sprawled out on Darry's couch, tossing a ball in the air. Darry glanced at the clock yet again, silently wondering the same thing.

"Him and Steve were taking my truck for a test drive, making sure whatever broke was fixed. That's all I know." The pork chops were nearly done. He knew Sodapop would be late but he wasn't expecting him to be gone this long.

Dally looked up. "Smells good. Got extra?"

"Beat it. I ain't running a free kitchen." He slid the spare chops on a plate and put them in the oven to keep warm then sat down to eat. "When are you racing again?"

Dallas thought a moment. "This weekend. Buck's got a few good horses. Why? You putting in a wager?"

"Hell no. But I thought the rumble was this weekend."

Lights flickered across the windows as a familiar sounding truck pulled up. Dally looked outside. "It is, but I can race before the rumble."

Steve and Sodapop came inside, glancing back and forth from Darry to Dally.

"Don't tell me the truck still isn't working?"

"No," Steve answered, raiding the fridge for a Pepsi. "It's all fixed."

"What's the damage?"

"Don't worry about it," Sodapop answered simply. "Shop fees weren't that much after my discount. Dally, what's this?"

"What's what?" Dallas asked, getting up.

Sodapop held out a piece of dirty cloth, his expression flat. "Went to Bucks to find you but you weren't there."

"We did find that, though," Steve added. "Care to explain?"

Dally reached for it but Darry had it first. "Isn't this..." he mumbled, concentrating on where he'd seen it last.

"Yeah, it's the shirt Pony was wearing that night. My old sweat shirt that he cut the sleeves off of. But what was it doing at your place?"

Everyone looked at Dallas.

"Hey man, I don't know. You even sure it's the kid's shirt? Buck's got all kinds of raggedy clothes laying around his place."

"It's Pony's shirt, Dallas." Sodapop deadpanned, clipping every word. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"I don't know how it got there. Really! Did you ask Buck?"

"It was in your room. Why would the last thing I knew Ponyboy was wearing show up in your room?"

"Dallas..." Darry started, his expression dangerous as he sized up Dally. "If you know where the boys are, you'd better tell me. Now! This isn't some game."

"Hey! I care about Johnnycake and Ponyboy too! But honestly, I don't know where they are!"

"The only thing you care about," Darry exploded, "is not getting put behind bars again! Now where are they?"

"He did tell the cops they went to Texas," remembered Two-Bit. "We can make it by morning if we leave now."

"Hey, wait now, I only told them that -"

"You know Dally ain't gonna send the fuzz anywhere near Johnny!" Sodapop reminded him.

"It's worth a trip," Two-Bit insisted, "just to be sure. I'll drive if someone wants to come along."

"They're not in Texas, dumbass!" said Steve.

"Where are they!" Darry insisted, stepping closer, icy blue rage glaring at Dally.

"I'm telling you, I. Don't. Know."

"I find it strange that while everyone else is breaking into boarded up shacks you're more interested in just wandering around town."

"Hey man, I've been looking!"

"Have you? How many morgues did you visit this week? How many kids have you seen huddled under overpasses?" His voice was booming now, a rage none of them had seen before. "How many empty warehouses have you broken into searching for them only to find kids their age passed out with drugs nearby and track marks on their arms? Shit and piss covering the floors they were laying on! My brother is out there, somewhere, and by God if I find out you -"

The sudden ringing of the phone stopped him but nobody dared move. Two rings later as Darry reached for the receiver Dallas saw his opportunity to leave. No one else dared move.

"Hello," Darry answered, hoping the strain wasn't coming through in his voice. "Yes, this is Darrel Curtis. What can I do -" He listened to what the person was saying, his hand coiling the phone cord into a myriad of knots. Finally as he put the receiver down his face contorted, his rage palpable. Cursing, he put his fist through the sheet rock. He never even felt it.

"Dar?" Sodapop softly called, taking a step toward his brother. "Who was that? Is..." he couldn't say more. Darry losing his temper was not something he was used to.

Darry looked at him, his breathing jagged but better controlled. He reached for Sodapop's shoulder and squeezed just enough to let him know he wouldn't strike out again.

"That was someone from the court, calling about my guardianship," he said as he rubbed his hand. "My custody was revoked."

!

Thank you to my readers, especially to those who kept nudging me to finish this story. As you can tell, I've been reworking all the chapters. I'm sorry it's taken so long but real world issues take precedence. Obviously chapter 4 will be a complete redo as well. Your comments are appreciated, good bad or otherwise.

All rights go to SE Hinton. I own nothing.

Calla Lilly Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Black Coffee

Chapter 4

All Rights To SE Hinton

!

"You … lost custody?" Sodapop paled.

"Pending a hearing. We've been ordered to go to Juvenile Court Tuesday, see the judge."

"What did they say... exactly?"

Darry sank into his armchair, his eyes at the ceiling. "They said that due to police reports about why Pony ran away... our 'argument' if you will... his involvement with Bob's death, and his continued absence from home, they want to … what was it? Oh yeah, 'reevaluate our living situation and custodial agreement'."

Sodapop stared blankly. Darry simplified, "In other words, they want to revoke custody and put him in a home."

"But I thought you didn't tell them about, you know, hitting him?" asked Steve carefully.

"We didn't," Sodapop answered, "just that they got into a heated argument before he ran off."

"Telling the fuzz Darry hit him would be an automatic loss of guardianship, right?" Two-Bit surmised.

"Yeah, and I'd have probably gotten locked up too."

"That's stupid. Johnny gets knocked around by his parents all the time and the authorities don't bat an eye."

"I ain't Johnny's guardian."

"What about Sodapop?" Steve asked aloud. "You're technically his guardian too, right? They ain't coming to take him to a home now, are they?"

Darry shook his head. "No. Sodapop's nearly 17 and employed full time. He's safe. For now."

Sodapop was indignant. "They could try to take me but I ain't going nowhere. This is my home."

"They ain't taking you or the kid, once he shows back up. Don't worry Darry."

"Yeah," said Two-Bit with certainty, "don't sweat it. It was an accident, what happened that night. And nobody said nothing about … well, you know."

"I didn't mean to hit him." Darry snapped.

"We know you didn't," they chorused.

"Irony sure is a bitch at times," Two-Bit surmised.

Sodapop looked over at him. "Say again?"

"Just that the kid said something that night about Darry putting him in a home. Now a few days later he's punching holes in his house because the state wants to do just that."

"Two-Bit," Steve muttered with annoyance, "shut up. Ain't nobody going to no home, except you to yours."

"Hey, I was just repeating with the kid said."

"Don't listen to him Darry. Darry?"

"He actually said that?"

Two-Bit slightly nodded. "Sorry Dar. But yeah, he did. He probably didn't mean it, just trying to look all tough to impress Cherry."

They stood in awkward silence a few seconds before Steve reached over and backhanded Two-Bit's ribs. "C'mon, it's late and I got to work tomorrow. Soda, Darry, see ya'll."

As they headed down the walkway Darry heard Steve mutter, "What the hell were you thinking telling him that?" He didn't listen for a reply, shutting the door instead.

"Anything else in that call?"

Darry shook his head. "No." He reached for his coat and fingered his keys. "I'm going out for a while. Dinner is in the oven if you want it. If not, I'll have it tomorrow."

!

He drove past the ribbon and out past the factories. The river was ahead. He hadn't been there in at least a year, before his parents were killed, when he was riding high with a scholarship to OU and feeling like his world was just beginning. Lisa, his girlfriend since sophomore year, was with him, lying in his arms in the bed of the truck listening to the sounds of the river down below. He remembered his disappointment that she chose to go to a smaller school closer to home but she explained that not everyone could get a scholarship like he did, but she promised to write daily and call often and that they'd see each other on weekends and holidays.

Of course that didn't happen. They tried to stay in touch but the calls eventually stopped, the letters became fewer and further between, and by the time he was signing the guardianship documents she had moved on to some other guy. He missed her but understood. Time marches on.

A little ways beyond was The Grill, a place to get decent eats and cheap liquor, but he wasn't interested in either right then He just wanted to be alone. It wasn't busy and he was thankful for that. He took a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, putting away his cleaning cloth.

"Beer."

The guy looked at him, sized him, then poured the beer. Darry knew he was underage but didn't care. It'd been a long time since he actually looked his age.

"Thanks."

The guy muttered some platitude and went back to the other side of the bar, not bothering him anymore. He sat and stared at the beer but his mind was elsewhere. Eventually another customer came in and took a seat next to him.

"Evening, Darry."

Tim's presence took him by surprise. "Tim? What's got you this far from your turf?"

"Same question back at you. Saw you ride by earlier. Thought I'd make sure you didn't have a tail." He looked at the barkeep, "I'll have what he's having."

"I can take care of myself."

"No doubts about that but this is River King's turf. They might be on our side but everybody's edgy these days."

"I ain't out here for trouble. Just needed a break for an hour or so."

"With the week you're having, you're going to need longer than an hour. I take it your kid brother and his buddy still ain't shown up."

"No. You trust Dallas?"

Tim chuckled. "I trust no one, not even my own family. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a feeling."

Tim took a swig of his beer. "I think, judging by word on the street, your feelings would be right."

"So he is involved. Damn it, doesn't he know what this is doing to me? To Sodapop?"

"I don't know if Winston's involved or not, but this smells of something he'd get his nose into. He has no loyalty here. Sure, he's got some strange interest in that Cade kid and your runt brother, but for the most part he's only out to cover his own backside."

Darry sipped his beer, his thoughts mulling over what Tim said. The jukebox in the corner played on, the ballads of Buddy Holly filling the silence. "I won't find them, will I?"

Tim finished his beer. "Not if Winston had anything to do with this."

Darry couldn't argue that point. He stared at his mug hard. "I might lose custody."

"Bullshit."

Darry shook his head. "I wish it was. State called tonight. Tuesday. There's a hearing."

"Screw the hearing. The state has no more interest in your brother than they do any other Greaser. Besides he's a good kid. A rarity around these parts."

He let the compliment sit. "Any news on the rumble? One of my guys said it was set up. Who's coming?"

"Saturday evening. My guys will be there. Brumly's bringing his group too."

"Jesus. Brumly? His bunch ain't right."

Tim laughed. "No, but they're willing to fight, and frankly, we're going to need the help. This beef isn't just between your brother and his buddy versus a few socials. It's everyone now. That murder set off a firestorm."

"I hope he keeps those guys on a tight leash."

"They know the rules, same as everyone else."

"Who 'round here follows rules?"

Tim stopped and half smiled, "Good point." He clapped Darry on the back and got up to leave, tossing some coins on the bar.

He was still unsettled even after talking with Tim. None of it changed the fact Ponyboy was missing because of him, and nothing he did brought Ponyboy home. And if things didn't get better sooner rather than later, he'd lose everything anyway.

#

To the readers ... just in case you missed it, I have tweaked the first two chapters and totally reworked chapters 3 and 4. I'm still working to finish the story. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks,

Calla Lilly Rose


End file.
